


Me, Tarzan

by hunters_retreat



Series: The HPOE [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 100 words, Drabble, M/M, The Happiest Place On Earth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 16:31:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4486761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam finds a hunt that Dean has trouble believing in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Me, Tarzan

 

  
“We shouldn’t be doing this,” Sam whispered as Dean’s lips pressed against his throat.  Security was tight after closing, but deeper in the park it was lax.  They had the EMF and were looking for the ghost but Dean pushed Sam up into Tarzan’s Treehouse and had Sam’s legs around his waist, back against the trunk without warning.

“You know this is the way it really went,” Dean whispered as he thrust his cock into Sam.

“What?”

“Me, Tarzan.  You fucked.”

Sam’s laugh ended as he came across his brother’s stomach, Dean’s mouth crashing over his to silence his moan.    

 

 

 


End file.
